


The Magic Board Game

by TheMasterofRen



Category: Monopoly (Board Game) - Fandom
Genre: Board Games, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMasterofRen/pseuds/TheMasterofRen
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Austin was a little disappointed in his college experience thus far. Not that the classes were boring or too hard, but rather in the social scene. Movies and TV had led him to believe that college would be endless parties and debauchery, but he had been to wilder parties when he was in high school than the typical fare at his university. Maybe he should have expected this, given that he was attending a small private university in a rural Midwest town, but the scholarship offers had been too good to refuse. Now the junior business major was stuck on campus over spring break thanks to his internship, and the place was absolutely dead. Seeking some way to pass the time, he had wandered around the mall until he spotted a store that he hadn't seen before. He had gone inside, and the shopkeeper seemed to know exactly what he was looking for. It was a board game that had some roe-playing aspects and promised to get a little raunchy. Austin bought it, brought it home, and quickly messaged any of his friends who were still on campus to come play it that night.

The first to arrive was Austin's housemate, Shane. A champion gymnast in high school, Shane was a bit on the short side but had well-toned muscles. Add to that his impeccably messy blonde hair, and he was widely regarded his female classmates as one of the most attractive guys on campus. Unfortunately for them, he was, rather stereotypically given he was a theater major, also gay.

Austin heard a knock on the door and let in his friend Chris and Chris's girlfriend Bernadette. Bernadette was the odd one out amongst their friend group, as she was generally seen as a bit weird by the rest of the students. The art major was always into the latest "paranormal" fads, be it crystals or Wicca or astrology. Austin probably would never have talked to her if she wasn't dating Chris, but she was nice enough and never tried to invite anyone else to yoga practice or whatever it was she was doing at the moment, so she had become a firm part of their group.

It's said that opposites attract, and that was certainly true with Bernadette and Chris. Chris was one of the most completely normal people Austin had ever met. A bit quiet, maybe a little bit nerdy, but less so than the rest of the physics majors on campus. Moreover, he was completely grounded in reality and never took any stock in his girlfriend's weird hobbies, though trying to never come across as dismissive. It was obvious he cared about Bernadette quite a bit, but it was also just his nature to be nice to people.

The last to arrive was Betty, and Austin was glad she had been able to make it. The short bubbly music major was able to infuse fun into any gathering. Although she could at times appear a bit ditzy, she was actually quite intelligent. She was also renowned among the male student body for her sexual prowess. More than any girl Austin had ever met, Betty completely owned her sexuality. Never appearing slutty, she simply knew what she wanted and was very open about it. She and Austin had hooked up a couple times, but they were never anything more than friends.

When it became clear that nobody else would be coming, Austin opened the game box and started setting up. He was a little disappointed that the only people who had arrived were two guys, a girl who had a boyfriend, and a girl he could probably hook up with anyway just by asking, but he was determined to have some fun anyway.

Chris, meanwhile, was reading through the instructions. He had been a bit reluctant to come when Austin had hinted that the game might be of an adult nature, but Bernadette had seemed really excited for some reason.

"Okay," he read aloud. "It looks pretty straightforward. You roll the die, move your token, and then take a card that corresponds to the color square you land on. It says red squares are physical transformations, blue are mental, and yellow are challenges to complete or decisions to make. If you want, you can refuse and take two red cards instead. The first person to get to the end wins. So, the yellow cards seem pretty straightforward, but any idea what the red and blue are supposed to mean?" he asked, looking toward Austin.

"I think that's probably just part of the role-playing aspect, right?"

Chris seemed satisfied by the explanation, and they all sat in a circle around the board, with Chris on Austin's left, followed by Bernadette, Betty, and Shane. They rolled the die to see who would go first, and Chris won.

Chris took the die again and rolled a six. "Looks like I'm just a natural at this game," he joked, picking up a yellow card. "Make out with the person on your left," he read. "Well, lucky you decided to sit there," he laughed, turning toward Bernadette. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He pulled her in and they started to make out heavily. Bernadette was a fantastic kisser, and Chris lost track of time until he heard a slightly impatient "ahem" coming from his right. Slightly embarrassed, he pulled away as Bernadette just smiled and took the die.

Bernadette rolled a four, and could barely conceal her excitement as she landed on a red square. She had heard about this game in some obscure corners of the internet, and was hoping that Austin had got the real deal. It might be the first genuine magic item she had encountered in real life! She drew her card and was excited to see what would hopefully happen to her.

"Grow a pair of breasts," she read out loud. "Huh, I didn't come here to be insulted," she snorted, with a mix of real and feigned indignation. Bernadette was very slight of figure, and she often wished she had more up top than her current B-cup. But as the laughter of the other players died down, her shirt started to feel a bit strange. "Holy shit, it's working!" she cried out as the meaning of the card became clear. The other players just stared in confusion at Bernadette's torso as two small but noticeable mounds began to appear just below her other pair. When they stopped, she had the outline of four B-cup breasts behind her now-tight shirt. "This is awesome! I can't believe it works!"

The other players stared in shock as a beaming Bernadette copped a feel of her new tits.

"What the hell? I think we should probably stop this now," stammered Chris, not taking his eyes off his girlfriend's new endowments.

"Oh, don't worry, babe," Bernadette reassured him with a kiss on the cheek. "The instructions say whoever wins get to choose which changes are permanent, and I trust everyone here enough to return us all to relatively normal looking humans. Now, I think it's Betty's turn?"

More than a bit apprehensively, Betty took the dice. Bernadette's words reassured her a little, and growing an extra pair of breasts didn't seem too bad, but who know what else was in those cards? And she didn't even want to think about what the blue cards might hold. Still, she couldn't just leave her friends hanging and they had to finish the game to return Bernadette to normal. Resigned to her fate, she took the die and rolled.

"Two," she muttered, realizing with horror that she was on a blue square.

Her fear turned to confusion, however, as she saw the only word written on her card was "dominant". "Any ideas what that means?" she asked. As everyone puzzled over a possible meaning, Betty's fears about the game started to melt away. Instead, she grew angry that she had only rolled a two. She was a full four spaces behind Chris now! As she realized these thoughts were uncharacteristically competitive for her, she began to realize the meaning of her card. Well, a little more assertiveness wasn't the worst thing that could happen. In fact, it could help! She passed the dice to Shane, silently daring the game to do its worst.

Shane took the dice without hesitation. He was naturally adventurous, and most of the cards so far seemed pretty harmless. Rolling a three, he moved his token forward to a yellow square. Picking up his card, he read out, "Run around the block once."

"Well," he said, getting up. "This card would be a lot more interesting if Bernadette over there had got it."

"Oof, good thing I didn't," she replied. "I don't have two sports bras with me."

After Shane's uneventful run, Austin picked up the die. Well, he thought, he had wanted an exciting night, and it looked like he was going to get one. Rolling a six, he moved his piece up to join Chris's and drew his yellow card. "Masturbate yourself to orgasm," he read out loud.

"Wow, that went from zero to a hundred real fast," breathed Shane.

Austin looked around, trying to gauge everyone else's reactions. Chris seemed to be silently begging him not to do it, Bernadette looked curious as to what he would choose, Betty seemed to be daring him to do it, and Shane's face looked carefully neutral.

"I can't, this is too weird," he muttered, pulling two red cards. He had wanted the game to turn sexual, but not like this. He wasn't even sure he could get it up with all that had been going on and everybody staring, even though Bernadette's change was kind of hot. Austin shook his head. He was beginning to regret buying this game.

His first card said, "Copy the changes of the player on your right." Looking over at Shane, Austin smiled at the freebie he had been dealt. Maybe he could get out of this turn scot free... Drawing his second card, he read just the word, "Naga".

"What's that?" he asked, looking around the room. The only one who showed any recognition was Bernadette, whose eyes had gone as wide as saucers. "What does that mean?" he asked, her idly scratching at his legs. They felt oddly dry. He reminded himself to buy some moisturizer.

"Maybe you should just look for yourself," Bernadette muttered, her eyes locked on Austin's legs.

Austin looked down to see that his legs were rapidly becoming covered in gold scales. He gasped in shock as they also started to lengthen and widen, tearing away his pants and boxers. The other players began to blush as they saw Austin's cock seem to split in two, then retreat into his body, along with his balls. Austin barely had time to process this development before his legs started to melt together. He felt them grow more flexible as they joined into one appendage. When the changes stopped, Austin looked down to see his torso resting on a 10-foot-long snake's tail. The others stared in shock as Austin lifted himself up on his new tail. He was easily able to touch the ceiling. "Whoa," he breathed, a smile starting to spread across his face. "This is actually kinda cool."

"Zero to a hundred again," muttered Shane.

Instinctively able to control his new muscles, Austin coiled his tail up beneath him and passed the dice to Chris.

Chris didn't know quite what to make of the game thus far. Once his initial shock at his girlfriend's transformation wore off, he started to try to figure out what sorts of chances would be in the rest of the cards. It had all seemed rather tame, even sexy in Bernadette's case, until Austin's turn. Both the challenge and transformation had been rather extreme, although Austin was looking rather pleased with his new body. Chris, however, wasn't sure he could handle something that drastic. Here goes nothing, he thought as he took the die from Austin and rolled. It came up a four, putting him on a red space. A blush rose to his face as he read, "Genitals x 2".

Chris immediately felt a stirring in his crotch, then something rubbing against his dick. The sensations soon doubled as nerve endings grew into what was quickly becoming his second member. Soon, the friction of his twin cocks rubbing against each other brought both of them to full erection, and the rest of the group could see a double bulge in his pants. He then felt a second pair of balls drop and became more aroused than ever before in his life as his body filled with extra testosterone. He glanced over to Bernadette, barely keeping himself from jumping her right then and there. Bernadette, for her own part, was staring hungrily at her boyfriend's crotch, all four of her nipples now clearly visible through her blouse. Never averting her gaze, she reached over to take the die.

Bernadette was ecstatic. She had never imagined the game could be this great. She was loving her own expanded rack, Austin's transformation was sexy as fuck, and now her boyfriend was twice the man he used to be. As she rolled, she wasn't sure whether she wasn't sure whether she wanted to land on a red square and be transformed further, or on a yellow square that would hopefully give her an excuse to give Chris's new package a little closer exploration.

Her roll of a three put her on a red square, and she drew her card, almost shaking in anticipation. Looking at her card, she just squealed with glee, and left in for Chris to pick it up and read, "Height x 2".

The growth started immediately, the formerly five-foot woman quickly catching up to her five foot seven boyfriend in size. As she continued on toward six feet, her clothing began to show signs of strain. Her top, already tight due to her extra breasts, was the first to go. It tore in half and fell to her sides, revealing her bottom pair of breasts. Her bra soon joined the blouse on the floor as Chris and Austin openly gawked at the now seven-foot tall four-breasted woman. Bernadette was loving the attention and made no effort to cover herself up as she continued to grow, soon shredding her pants, panties, and shoes. Now completely naked, her head hit the eight-foot roof and she had to crouch to add the last two. As her growth stopped at ten feet, Bernadette carefully sat back on the floor. She noted with satisfaction that Austin's twin dicks had reemerged and were standing fully erect, while Chris's pair looked about ready to burst out of his pants. Bernadette herself was more than a little turned on at the attention she was getting, and her juices began to soak the carpet under her.

Betty angrily grabbed the die. It was no fair that the others were getting the good transformations. She wanted to be the biggest and strongest, but Austin was half snake, and Bernadette was now over twice her height. She needed to land on a red square. She groaned in disappointment as the die landed on a one. Not only was it the worst roll, but it put her on a lousy yellow square. She drew the card and read "Share one of your changes with another player." Scoffing, she immediately put it down and drew two red cards. Her only change so far was to her personality, and she sure didn't want anyone else trying to take charge of the game.

Her disappointment turned to satisfaction as her first card read, "Copy the changes of the player across from you." Hoping the game would choose Austin, as since there were an odd number of players she wasn't quite sure who was "across" from her, she was soon rewarded with the sight of dark brown scales spreading across her legs. Excitedly stripping off her pants and underwear, she watched as her legs joined and grew to form a snake's tail like Austin's had. And just as Austin's cock had split into two, Betty noticed her clitoris also doubled, before her vagina transformed into a serpentine slit. Making a mental note to explore this development later, she was about to draw her second card, when a pleasurable sensation in her nethers alerted her to the opening of a second pussy next to the first. So she had copied, both Austin and Chris's changes, she mused. This could prove very interesting indeed.

She drew her second card, but became annoyed as it simply read "pregnant". She threw the card down in disgust. That is not what she needed right now. Betty's midsection, around where her human and snake halves met, began to bulge outwards. Her already large D-cup breasts began to grow, too, beginning to strain at her bra. Betty tried to ignore the pressure, but soon noticed wet spots forming on the front of her shirt. While Betty would normally have been mortified by unexpected public lactation, now she was just annoyed. Unhooking her bra and taking it off relieved the pressure and stopped any new milk from leaking out. Her shirt almost looked like a bra at this point anyway, having ridden up above her 7-months pregnant belly and strained by her now F-cup breasts.

Although annoyed by her unexpected pregnancy, Betty was overall very happy with how her turn had gone. Her 15-foot snake tail meant that she was now the largest player in the game, and she loved the feel of the powerful muscles within it. The fact that she now had two vaginas and four clits was a welcome bonus.

Shane nervously took the dice from Betty. Although he was the only player who was still completely unchanged, and desired to keep it that way since the last few cards had shown that anything goes, he was starting to feel a bit intimidated by the two snake people and the giantess now in the room. Rolling a six, he took his yellow card and read "Remove your clothes." Given that three of the other four players were also showing their junk now, he felt that this was a reasonable request and quickly stripped. He was proud of his toned body anyway, and had no qualms about the other players seeing it. Betty and Bernadette looked on with interest, noting Shane's sleek musculature and five-inch flaccid cock, but he was slightly less impressive than he otherwise would have been, given that they were both twice his height now.

Austin took the die, a bit miffed that Betty had copied his cool snake change, and secretly hoping to once again get something awesome and unique that might set him apart. He rolled a six and drew his yellow card, reading "Have sex with the player on your left." By this point Austin was not at all surprised at the game requesting him to have sex with somebody, but a quick glance at Chris's expression made it very clear that neither of them would enjoy that experience. Instead Austin, somewhat excitedly, drew his two red cards. He groaned as he read them, "hermaphrodite" and "merman".

This was the exact opposite of what he wanted, both of these were significantly less awesome than his previous naga transformation. His scales started to change to those of a fish, and fins grew along his tail, as Chris, thinking quickly, rushed outside and came back with a kiddie pool and the end of a garden hose. Austin gratefully got in as gills started to form along his sides, the process facilitated by his shrinking tail. Pulling off his shirt, he freed his new gills and started breathing. Breathing underwater was a wonderful new sensation, but it was soon overshadowed by the other part of his change. A wave of pleasure washed over Austin as a vagina opened up beneath his once again human-looking penis. As his changes stopped, he pulled his front half out of the water, adjusting to breathe with his lungs and gills simultaneously and trying his hardest not to look like the scene in "The Little Mermaid" where she pulls herself up on the rock. On the plus side, his upper body looked more muscular, as if he had been a swimmer all his life. Still, though, it was a far cry less impressive than a giant snake-man.

Chris picked up the die, not knowing what to expect. On one hand, most of the changes so far had seemed harmless, or even fun. On the other, Betty was beginning to worry him. The other players seemed to be too focused on the other weird stuff going on to notice, but she was acting really out of character. Chris finally figured out exactly what Betty's card had meant, and it was terrifying that it had caused that much of a change in her personality. Since it was the only blue card that had been drawn the whole game, however, he had no way of knowing if that was as extreme as they got, or if all blue cards were that powerful. His two dicks were also making it hard to concentrate, with his giant, naked, four-breasted girlfriend next to him and the gravid, lactating Betty across from him


	2. Chapter 2

Rolling the die, he saw to his relief that it was a five, putting him on a yellow square. Those seemed to have the fewest lasting impacts. Picking up his card, he read out, "Have sex with the player(s) across from you." That was too much for Chris. Both his cocks were rock-hard, and he needed release. Now that the card was telling him to do it, he had no reason left to hold back. Well, one reason. He glanced over at Bernadette, who nodded understandingly. With that, he quickly stripped, letting the group see his double cocks for the first time. Chris's dick had been just as average as the rest of him until it got a twin, but the sight of his double cocks standing at full attention now had everyone impressed

Betty slithered over, grinning. "I know just where to put these." She wrapped her tail around Chris's waist, and brought him up so that his cocks were level with her own twin pussies, before quickly pulling him in. Chris was in heaven. He was hoping that sex would be twice as good with two dicks, and he was not let down. And Betty was so tight! Her pussy walls were just as muscular as the rest of her lower body and were working Chris's cocks expertly. Chris pulled Betty's shirt off over her head and went to town on her enormous tits. He was soon rewarded with a trickle of warm milk, which he gulped down greedily.

Betty was also elated with the double stimulation. She positioned Chris so that he would provide maximum stimulation to her four clits, and almost passed out from the pleasure. For one moment, all thoughts of winning the game were forgotten, washed away by pure sexual bliss. She loosened her grip on Chris, letting him do a little more of the work, and surveyed the other three players. Bernadette was leaning back on the ground and masturbating furiously, one hand on her pussy and the other moving between her four tits. Austin was also touching himself, but it was hard to see which set of genitals he had chosen under the water. Shane was standing stock-still, mesmerized by the scene before him.

"That reminds me," Betty mused. "Aren't you supposed to be a part of this too?" She lowered herself down so Chris's feet touched the ground.

Shane didn't know what to do. He was so aroused by the sight before him, but he knew Chris was straight. He looked at Chris for permission, and Chris responded with a sight nod. After all, who knew how the game might punish him for not going through with his challenge? And, truth be told, he was so lost in the world of his cocks and Betty's pussies, he didn't really care what happened to the rest of him.

Shane couldn't believe his luck. He knew Austin had wanted the game to end with some adult fun, but as the only gay guy in the gathering, he knew he stood no chance of getting laid at the end of the night. But now, he stood behind Chris, taking in the view for a moment, before pushing in, slowly so as not to hurt his friend during what was no doubt his first time receiving anal.

Chris felt a little pain, but not nearly as much as he expected. The sensations from his cocks were enough to drown out almost all other stimuli. After Shane's first few strokes, Chris even started to enjoy the feeling of being filled. The three of them soon got into a rhythm, moving like a well-oiled machine. Betty was the first to cum, owing to the quadrupled amount of clitoral stimulation, clenching her vaginal muscles around Chris and setting off a chain reaction resulting in three cocks cumming into two pussies and one asshole.

Shane gingerly pulled out of Chris, who then staggered away from Betty and went back to his spot by the board, kneeling so as not to put too much pressure on his newly-deflowered ass. Betty just leaned back and based in the afterglow of the best orgasm of her life.

Bernadette was slowly coming down from her own, self-induced orgasm that had soaked the carpet and made the game tokens rattle. She had been a little jealous watching Chris and Betty, but couldn't deny how hot the scene in front of her was. And then watching Shane fucking her boyfriend's ass... It was almost enough to make her cum just watching it. She smiled as her mind filled with all sorts of kinky possibilities that this opened up. Lazily, she grabbed the die and rolled, not really caring where she landed in the afterglow. A roll of one put her on a blue square. Drawing her card and reading, "Copy the mental changes of the player on your right", she immediately put the card down and laid back, enjoying her post-orgasmic bliss.

Betty was also feeling good. She had just had the best sex imaginable, and was the biggest and strongest player in the room. Now, she just needed to start moving quickly through the game, as she was currently five spaces out of fourth place. She eagerly grabbed the die, but her roll of two soon fouled her mood a little. She pulled her blue card, hoping to at least get something useful. Upon reading "Copy the mental changes of the player on your left", she slammed the useless card down in frustration.

Shane was beginning to enjoy the game more. He was beginning to notice how weird Betty was acting, but he had unexpectedly gotten laid, and everyone else seemed to be having a good time. He picked up the die and rolled a five. With a little trepidation, he pulled a blue card. Sure, the last two had done nothing, but the first one seemed to really have messed with Betty's head. Picking up the card, he read out, "Arousal increased."

Shane immediately felt himself grow hard again, despite having orgasmed just a minute before. Normally, this would just be a distraction or slight embarrassment, but Shane realized he was probably going to wind up getting blue-balled, as a circumstance like the one that had just gotten him laid seemed highly unlikely to reoccur, unless Chris had really liked receiving...

While the wild sex scene had been unfolding in front of him, Austin had started jacking off, his refusal of the masturbation challenge earlier in the game now seeming ridiculous. After a lavishing attention on his cock for a while, curiosity had gotten the better of him and he shifted his hand to his newly-grown female sex. He had never felt anything like it before. The sensation of having a finger inside him, and pleasure just as strong as the most sensitive part of his cock all down his love canal, had been too good to stop. Unfortunately, he was a bit unfamiliar with how to work a vagina from this angle, and had only just started to find his rhythm when the trio in front of him finished. Unsatisfied, Austin found himself hoping for some relief from his next roll.

Shane threw him the die, Austin's mobility being limited by the kiddie pool he was in, and Austin rolled a two, putting him on the same space as Shane. He reached out to grab his blue card and puzzledly read out, "Mind matches form".

"Anyone have any idea what that means?" he asked the room.

Chris opened his mouth to answer, but stopped upon seeing a strange look come over Austin's eyes. Realization dawned over Austin as his mind began to change. His new vagina, which he had previously viewed more curiously than anything, started to feel right to him. Like he, or they, were always meant to be of both genders and the game had just corrected their old body. At the same time, thoughts from the merman transformation began to enter their mind as well, the desire to tempt and seduce human women. They still remembered their old life before the transformation, but their current body just felt right now, like it was what they were always meant to be. Austin pulled their front half back out of the water and cast a hungry eye over Betty and Bernadette, making sure to flex their powerful muscles as they did so. The two girls were unfortunately both sexually exhausted at the moment, but Austin could wait. They would bide their time and wait for the perfect moment. Casually tossing the die to Chris, Austin slid back into the water to fantasize about which of the women they would take first.

Chris was trying to reconcile his mixed feelings about the game. On one hand, he had just had the best sex of his life (not that he was going to admit that to Bernadette.) On the other hand, the game had clearly warped Betty and Austin's minds, and the lead token was only at the halfway mark. What would happen if everyone became mentally changed by the end of the game? Would the winner even care enough to change everyone back? Chris shoved his worries to the side, reasoning that there was nothing he could do about it but hope to avoid the blue squares, or at least to get a relatively harmless one like Shane had. He took the die and rolled, smiling when it came up a six. This game might be over sooner than he thought! He drew his yellow card, reading "Perform oral sex on the player to your right."

Chris looked over towards Austin. He really didn't want to take two transformation cards, but wasn't exactly looking forward to going down on another man. Although Austin technically wasn't completely a man anymore. Austin was also not particularly enthused. After all, the card had only changed their gender identity, not their sexuality. They just weren't into guys. But their feminine sex still needed release, and Chris, as the only other player who was attracted to women, would probably also be the best at eating pussy.

Austin leaned back, holding up their cock and balls to expose their dripping pussy underneath. "I'm ready if you are," they said to Chris.

Chris walked over to the pool, hearing Bernadette giggling behind him. Well, I'm glad she's amused by this at least, he thought bitterly. The kiddie pool was just a little too cramped for the two of them, but eventually he managed to straddle Austin's tail fin and bend down to reach their pussy. Chris wasted no time, burying his tongue in Austin's snatch while trying to ignore the ballsack resting on his forehead.

Austin was enjoying the experience considerably more than Chris was. The sensations coming from Chris's talented mouth were indescribable, so much better than their earlier attempt at masturbation. Austin propped themself up with one hand and started rubbing their cock with the other, losing themself in the double stimulation. It didn't take long for Austin to reach simultaneous male and female orgasms, releasing copious amounts of girl cum into the water while shooting their spunk all over their own chest.

Chris quickly climbed out of the now cloudy water and reached for his discarded shirt to towel himself off with. He handed the die to Bernadette, who was sitting with an amused smile on her face.

"Are you enjoying that this game is apparently trying to turn me gay?" he asked sarcastically, not noticing Shane's longing expression.

"Just a little bit," Bernadette teased. While she was enjoying her watching her diphallic boyfriend's escapades with the other players, she was also feeling left out, as the only player who hadn't been involved in any sexual action yet. Then again, she would probably end up crushing any man she tried to have sex with, so maybe it was better that way.

Bernadette rolled a one, putting her on a yellow space. She drew her card and read out, "Shuffle the discards back into the deck." Bernadette was intrigued. Finally, a bit of strategy had popped into the game. She went over all the cards that had been drawn so far in her mind. All of the physical transformations had been pretty fun so far, and so had the challenges. The only thing she was worried about were the blue cards. She didn't want another player to get Betty's mental transformation. Who knows what kind of fights might break out if there were two of them trying to fight for dominance. And she was also scared of the "mind matches form" card. She wasn't sure what would happen to her if she drew it, but if it involved beanstalks and eating people, she wanted no part of it. It could also be dangerous if she got the double height card again. She didn't want to ruin Shane and Austin's house. But what if Chris got that card? Oh, the fun she could have with two giant-sized dicks. She eventually broke her mental stalemate by reasoning that she liked her body as it currently was, and didn't want to risk the two red cards. She shuffled the discards back into the decks, with a bit of difficulty thanks to her giant hands, and passed the die to Betty.

Betty couldn't believe her rotten luck as she rolled another two. She would never get out of last place at this rate! And to top it all off, her red card read, "Breast size x 2". Not only was the game bent on keeping her in last place, it also seemed to be getting a kick out of making her look like some sort of bimbo. She felt her mammary glands kick into overdrive as her already F-cup tits started to grow even more, before coming to rest on her pregnant belly. When they stopped, she couldn't even guess what her cup size was, but noted that they were about twice as large as her head. She did get some satisfaction, however, from seeing Bernadette jealousy staring at her massive endowments, now wishing that she had taken her chances with the red cards.

Luckily for Shane, he was unaffected by Betty's massive new endowments, although watching Chris eating out Austin had been torture for his arousal curse. He took the die from Betty, hoping against hope for a yellow card that would give him an excuse to relieve some of the pressure. To his delight, he rolled a four and quickly snatched up the yellow card waiting for him. He was let down, however, when the card read, "Make out with the player on your right."

Shane had jokingly made out with female friends while drunk before, so he considered it an acceptable price to pay to continue his status as the only physically unchanged payer in the game. Not that Betty left him much choice anyway, as she grabbed him with her tail and brought his lips up to meet hers. Betty was enthusiastic, and Shane tried to put on a good show for whatever power of the game would be judging this sort of thing, but he was a bit put off when her leaking breasts started to drench his lower body in milk. Not wanting to anger the snake-woman, he wisely chose not to mention it, and after a while she tired of him and unceremoniously set him back on the ground.

Austin had been momentarily sated by their double orgasm, but seeing Betty's tits double in size had relit the fires inside them, and they decided she would be the first target of their seduction. The only question was how to get such a dominating personality to submit to their desires. Hoping the game would grant some assistance, Austin took the die and rolled a five. Picking up their red card, they smiled as they read "Muscle growth x 2". Austin closed their eyes and relished the feeling of their already powerful swimmer's body developing into that of a body builder. Rippling biceps, rock hard abs, even their tail gained definition. They lifted their torso up out of the water with ease, looking at Betty to see if their expanded musculature had the desired effect, and noting with satisfaction the hungry look in her eyes.

Chris quickly took the die from Austin, not wanting the two mentally-changed players to get too out of control. He was only ten spaces away from the finish- he could end this in as little as two turns, hopefully before any other players went crazy. He groaned in disappointment, however as his roll only came up a three. To make it even worse, his yellow card read, "Have sex with the player on your right." Why did this game keep trying to hook him up with all the male players?

"Austin..."

"Look Chris, I'm really not into guys. I appreciate you eating me out last turn, but just because I'm a hermaphrodite doesn't mean I'm bi," Austin explained, before casting their gaze back over to Betty.

Chris sighed. He didn't have the energy or desire to argue, so he resignedly picked up his two red cards. The first one was a repeat- the hermaphrodite change again. Chris braced himself in preparation for his new vagina to grow in, but was surprised when he felt two openings develop down below. Of course, he thought, the doubled genitals transformation from earlier was still in effect. Unfortunately, rational thought became somewhat difficult after that, as every move he made inadvertently caused his dicks to brush up against his new pussies, resulting in an overload of stimuli from four sets of genitalia all at once. Gasping with the unfamiliar pleasure, he reached for his second card.

"You have got to be kidding me..." he muttered, letting his card drop on the table for all to read: "Copy the physical changes of the player on your right."

Austin reluctantly moved over in the pool to make room for the transforming merman. Chris climbed in, and awkwardly fell on top of Austin as his legs fused into the unfamiliar tail. Next, another rush of pleasure overcame him as his muscles swelled to a size he could only dream of before. Soon, the two incredibly buff mermen took up almost the entire kiddy pool and were forced to rub up against each other. The physical contact was almost too much for Chris to handle, and soon both his cocks here completely erect and both his pussies sopping wet, which Austin did their best not to notice.

Bernadette took the die, beginning to feel sorry for her boyfriend. He was hot as fuck now, but she felt bad that he had to be cooped up in that little pool with Austin, whose physical proximity was clearly making him very uncomfortable. Bernadette knew she stood no chance of finishing the game any time soon, but decided to try to move things along as quickly as possible, for Chris's sake.

Bernadette's roll of five put her on a blue square. Nervously, she took her card, and her face turned white with horror as she read, "simplify mind".

Advanced thoughts quickly departed from Bernadette's head. What had she been scared of just a moment before? The only scary thing in the room was the snake, but she was big now. No need to be afraid of the snake. She heard someone yelling her name. It was her mate, Chris. Asking if she was okay. Of course she was, there was nothing to hurt her. Bernadette leaned back on the floor. She was tired. It was time for a nap.

Betty was shocked by Bernadette's dramatic change. Sure, she wanted to be better than the other girl here, but she wasn't cruel. This was too much. If only she wasn't so damned far behind everyone else. She took the die and rolled. At last, it was a five, a decent roll. She was still in last place, but at least she was starting to catch up. She took her yellow card, and it was the one giving her the option to shuffle the discards back in. No way was she going to do that, she had no desire to risk getting Bernadette's most recent card.

She took her first red card and read out, "Merge with the player on your right." Betty stared at the card in shock. There was no way even this magic game had enough power to- Suddenly she felt herself being sharply pulled towards Bernadette. The giant girl awoke a start as her arm shot out and made contact with Betty's, then began to merge together. At first Betty couldn't tear her eyes from the spot where their arms met, but then her attention was grabbed by another new envelopment- she was rapidly growing in size to match the other girl! Betty ducked down as her head was about to hit the ceiling, but unfortunately didn't notice her tail scattering furniture willy-nilly as it grew to thirty feet long. The two women were now connected at the shoulder, and Betty moaned in pleasure despite herself as she now felt Bernadette's lower pair of breasts growing to match her own top pair. They had grown in proportion with the rest of Betty, and were now each the size of beanbag chairs, containing enough milk to fill the kiddy pool Austin and Chris were currently staring, dumbfounded, from.

Bernadette was panicking She still had enough of her mind left to realize that this was part of the game, but she had been asleep when Betty had read her card, so she now had no idea what the extent of the transformation would be. The shock of her legs being merged into a snake tail, however, was quickly overridden by the shock of becoming attached to Betty's twin pussies. Bernadette savored the pleasure for a minute before a new flood of hormones started to kick in. She was pregnant! Maternal instincts filled Bernadette's mind as she looked out over the room for threats to her unborn


	3. Chapter 3

The transformation now finished, where Betty and Bernadette was once been was now a thirty-foot-long, four-breasted, very pregnant, two-headed snake woman. Betty was pissed. She had felt sorry for Bernadette, and now she was stuck with the other girl's stupid head on her right shoulder and control over only the left side of her body. And to top it all off, she still had another card to draw. Trying awkwardly to reach down, her movement impaired by Bernadette curiously examining one of their giant breasts, she eventually succeeded in drawing another card- "Centaur".

Betty had barely recovered from the last transformation, when suddenly she felt her entire lower body changing again. Her tail split apart, forming two hoofed legs, as another pair sprouted out from where her human and snake halves met. The second pair touched the ground, and with a little coordination from Bernadette's side of their body, stood up on their four new legs. Unfortunately, this action wound up putting their heads through the ceiling, and they were obliged to try to lay back down without lying on the pregnant belly that was migrating to their lower body, barely even noticing the ceiling debris raining down on their heads as they did so. Their lower body shortened, and their reproductive system eventually met its new goal, their vaginas now occupying a position at the back of their lower body. A horse's tail grew in above them and a coat of fur soon covered their horse half. Lastly, a small udder grew in, ready to feed their foal when it made its debut into the world.

Shane watched the entire process in shock. If the previous two turns hadn't been so much of a whirlwind, he might have been mad about Betty wrecking his house, but as it was he was too consumed with worry for Bernadette and awe at the enormous centaur that now lay before him. Speechlessly, he took the die and rolled, mechanically moving his piece six spaces and picking up his yellow card. As he read the card, "Remove a change from another player", he knew he had only one real option.

"I remove the mental change from Bernadette."

Clarity slowly flowed back into Bernadette's mind. She remembered being dumbed down into little more than an animal, and then the horrifying process of merging with Betty. She burst into tears, and Betty, despite her earlier anger, found herself trying to console her sobbing other head. It was strange to watch, Betty's left arm reaching around to pat her right shoulder, but eventually Bernadette cleared her eyes, leaned her head on Betty's, and whispered a soft "thank you". She then looked up and saw Chris's tear-stained face breaking into a smile as if she had just returned from the dead. She leaned forward, and, her enormous arm facilitating the process, cupped her hand around the back of his head. Chris wanted to leap up and embrace his newly-returned girlfriend, but unfortunately was stuck in the pool and had to settle for kissing her hand.

The previous round had been a roller-coaster for Austin. First, Chris had joined them in the pool, giving both of them almost no room to move. Then they had, like everybody else, been shocked at first by Bernadette's change, but the lustful merman thoughts had soon come creeping in, telling them that she would now be an easier target for their desires. Then she had merged with Betty and foiled those plans, and now that she was back and both girls were clearly traumatized, they knew they now stood little to no chance of seducing either of them- or both as it would now have to be. Angry at their new "roommate" situation and at their lowered romantic prospects, they grabbed the die and rolled. It came up a three, and they drew their red card. They gave the card a cursory read before discarding it, only to suddenly stop and realize the implications of the return of the height doubling card.

Austin's body surged in size, crushing the kiddie pool almost immediately and sending water splashing in every direction. They focused on breathing with their lungs, but their gills still felt chafed and dry. Soon the literal fish out of water was sprawled out over twelve feet of floor, angrily cursing their luck and their decision to ever buy this game.

Chris had also just about had it with this game. The last round hand been completely emotionally overwhelming for him. First annoyance as he was forced to share the kiddie pool with Austin, then grief as his girlfriend was mentally reduced to an animal, bewilderment as he watched her body merge with Betty's, relief as she was restored, and now he was flopping on the floor trying to scoop up some water with his hands to soothe his burning gills. He asked Shane, the only player still mobile, for the die. He needed to change into something with legs and no gills. Preferably sooner than later.

He rolled a one, and his disappointment at not being much closer to the finish was overshadowed by the hope that he might draw a red card to remedy his current situation. He took a card, but was less than satisfied by the result- "Change sex".

Despite his predicament, Chris felt himself gasp in pleasure as his chest started to inflate. His rock-hard pecs lost just a little of their tone as C-cup breasts grew in, his nipples growing larger and more sensitive as well. He felt his hips widen just a little bit, keeping his streamlined shape, and brown hair lengthen to his shoulders. His muscles softened, but stayed toned, looking like a female bodybuilder. Lastly, his facial features began to soften, his lips becoming plump and alluring. Chris brushed a strand of his new long hair out of his face. After all the game had done so far, being turned into a woman seemed almost like a minor inconvenience. And he still had his two dicks in addition to his two pussies. Apparently his earlier hermaphrodite transformation had remained in force. He threw the die over to Bernadette, nervously noting the lusty look Austin was now sending his way.

Bernadette just wanted to be done with the game. It had been fun at first, but the last round had changed everything. Being attached to someone else's body would have been bad enough, but her mental transformation had been absolutely horrifying. Thankfully Shane had saved her in the end, though. It was almost as if the game didn't really want to hurt anybody, providing antidotes if things went too overboard. That was a small comfort, but a comfort nonetheless, as she rolled the die and hoped for the best. Rolling a two put her on a red square- dared she hope that there might be a card in here that would give her her own body back? Turns out she didn't as she read her card and prepared for her changes into a minotaur.

Bernadette, and by extension Betty, felt a pleasant tingling in their nipples as they started to elongate from their already huge size. Thankfully, those sensations provided a bit of a distraction for Bernadette as her face slowly pushed out into a muzzle, her ears lengthening and moving to the top of her head and a short pair of horns growing in. Her lower body also began to change, becoming more stocky like a cow's, the fur changing to a spotted pattern, and the udder growing two more teats and inflating to a full bovine size.

As the changes finished, Chris was beside himself with worry once again. "Bernadette, can you still hear me?"

Bernadette, despite all that had happened, barely stifled a giggle at her boyfriend's embarrassed reaction to his feminine-sounding voice. "Yeah, I'm fine. This wasn't a mental change," she reassured him, her own voice sounding lower and almost cow-like.

Betty was once again pissed off at her body-mate. Sure, she was glad Bernadette was back, but their centaur body had been so cool! Strong and powerful, even in its pregnant state. Now they were a stupid cow. She was at least glad her own face hadn't changed. So they still had a little bit of independence in terms of who the transformations affected. With that in mind, she grabbed the die and rolled. She couldn't believe it, however, as it came up yet another one. She furiously grabbed her red card and came face to face with the card that had started it all: Grow a pair of breasts.

She was almost used to the sensations of her breasts increasing at this point, as another pair grew in beneath the pair she had received courtesy of Bernadette. Like the other four, they filled rapidly with milk and increased to bean-bag sized, capped off with foot-long cow teats. Betty sighed. She must look completely ridiculous by now, her entire torso covered in jiggling breasts. The weight of the three pairs pushing against each other was now causing six steady streams of milk to leak out, trickling in small rivulets down to the floor. Betty shook her head wearily. She wanted to be strong and dominant, but by this point she just felt like one big jug of milk.

Shane took the die from Betty, hoping against all hope that he might somehow continue his miraculous streak of avoiding transformations. Alas, it was for naught, as a roll of one put him on a red space. He drew his card, mentally preparing for his first physical change of the game, and could not believe his rotten luck as he saw it was the merman card again. The sensations of changing were new, but at least he knew somewhat what he could expect, having seen this particular change happen twice already. Unfortunately, by the end, he was now as immobile as the two other merfolk in the room. Gingerly, he threw the die to Austin, not wanting to miss and have it land out of everyone's reach.

Austin caught the die and rolled. It felt right to them, being a merman, but they could see the problem of nobody being able to move, and prepared themself to change if given the opportunity. A three put them on the same red square as Chris and Shane, and they determinedly drew their card. Their face lit up as they read, "Grow a pair of wings."

The other players watched as a pair of nubs appeared on Austin's back, before rapidly unfurling into a ten-foot wingspan, covered with shimmering scales so that they almost looked like fish fins. Austin grinned and gave them an experimental flap. There was no room to fly in here, but at least they could be mobile if the need arose. Plus, they looked awesome as hell.

Chris barely noticed Austin's new limbs, though, as his eyes were glued to the game board. He, Shane, and Austin were all on the same square, six from the end. Any of them could end the game this round. Hopefully it would be him or Shane, though. Chris wasn't entirely sure he trusted Austin to change them all back to normal in his addled state. Well, here goes nothing, he thought as he caught the die from Austin and rolled. He was disappointed, however, as it came up only a three. Chris drew his red card, hoping that Shane would do better on his turn.

His mood brightened a little as he saw his card read, "Penis size x 2". Now this was a change he could get behind. He knew his previous six inches was nothing to be ashamed of, but what guy hadn't dreamed of being absolutely huge? Chris let the wave of pleasure watch over him as both his cocks, now completely erect, grew into one foot monsters. When they finished, they looked completely out of place on his feminine body, but from the lustful looks he was getting from Bernadette, not to mention Betty and Shane, Chris could tell he looked good.

Wordlessly, Bernadette took the die. If she wasn't currently attached to Betty, she was pretty sure she would have jumped Chris right then and there. Her traumatic ordeal pushed to the back of her mind, she started focusing once more on the positive aspects of the game. Maybe she could even get in one more awesome change before one of the boys finished up...

Rolling a six, she was almost quivering with anticipation as she drew her red card. And she was not disappointed as she saw that she had drawn the "double genitals" card again. Chris and Austin watched in awe as the two heads of the giant cowgirl cried out in simultaneous orgasm, their four pussies creating a puddle on the floor behind them.

Betty was starting to accept that she wasn't going to win the game, and her unexpected, but fantastic, orgasm certainly helped mellow her out as well. Smiling lazily, she grabbed the die and tossed it. As it came up a four, she barely noticed the irony of finally getting a decent roll now that the game was almost over. As she picked up her blue card, she read, "Inhibitions down".

The effect was instantaneous. There were four cocks in the room, and she had four pussies. The math made perfect sense to her as she stood up, not even caring about the ceiling anymore. Bernadette was a bit unsure at first, but eventually decided to coordinate her half of the body as well. She hadn't gotten any action the whole game, and if Betty wanted an orgy right at the end, Bernadette wasn't going to say no. Betty scooped up Shane in her giant arm, and walked over to where Chris was lying on the ground, demolishing the ceiling as she walked. She got herself into position, and lowered two of her sopping pussies onto Chris's giant cocks.

Of course, Betty's vaginas were proportionally sized to the rest of her body, so Chris didn't stretch her out quite as much as she had hoped, but the sensation was still amazing. Chris was also in heaven, enjoying the sight of his girlfriend and Betty's shared ass bobbing up and down on his enormous cocks. Despite himself, he started playing with his new breasts, and soon his feminine moans of pleasure joined Betty's screams of passion and Bernadette's cow-like bellows.

Austin, not to be outdone, took off into the air and, with a little more damage to the ceiling, managed to position themself behind one of the cowgirl's unoccupied snatches. Having doubled in size, their dick was about the same size as Chris's. The two girls came almost immediately upon taking their third cock, and showed no signs of stopping, their pleasure only ramping up as Austin's giant fingers found their way into their fourth waiting pussy.

Shane was now lying on the ground next to Chris. His arousal curse had never abated, but now he could finally be satisfied. Chris wordlessly reached down and started stroking Shane's cock, before taking advantage of his flexible new body to bend over and take him into his mouth. Ignoring the fact that it was a female face going down on his cock, he put his hands on the back of Chris's head and pushed him farther down. Chris was clearly inexperienced, but made up for it with lust-driven enthusiasm. Maybe the game was awaking a bi side of Chris he never knew he had, Shane thought hopefully. While he loved Chris and Bernadette as a couple and would never do anything to jeopardize their relationship, it would never hurt to have one more queer guy on campus.

Betty and Bernadette were each playing with one of their swollen teats, spraying milk across the room and driving them to heights of pleasure they had never experienced before. Betty looked over at the cowgirl wantonly moaning on her other shoulder. There was something oddly erotic about Bernadette being there, sharing a body, getting themselves and each other off while fucking the same guys. It just made sense in the moment for her to lean in and kiss Bernadette on the lips. It was a bit awkward and first, due to Bernadette's surprise and the odd shape of her skull, but soon the two girls were making out and moaning into each other's mouths.

Soon the girls were cumming again, setting off Chris and Austin shooting their loads deep into the cowgirls' pussies. Chris was a bit taken by surprise as Shane finished in his mouth, but swallowed like a pro before popping Shane's dick out of his mouth with a wet slurp. All of them were content to just lay on the ground for a few minutes afterward, just basking in the amazing afterglow.

Shane was the first one to speak again. "Well, I guess we'd better finish this game."

Betty lazily grabbed the die and tossed it to him. Shane was only a little disappointed as his roll came up a one. He pulled a blue card and read, "Submissive". He had seen enough of Betty's dominant behavior to know what this card would likely entail. He passed die to Austin, now hoping for someone else to win. After all, he wouldn't want to have to decide for the whole group what changes would be kept.

Austin took the die and rolled. They watched as it clattered onto the board before coming up a six. Their eyes widened as they realized they had won the game. Time seemed to freeze as Austin realized they needed to make a choice. They knew they should probably change themself back to normal, but they just couldn't shake the feeling that this was how they were meant to be. As for the others... Well, there were plenty of beautiful women with sexy transformations in the room. It would be a shame to return them to exactly how they were before the start of the game...

Time resumed for the players as they looked around. The game had vanished, and, at first, it looked as if everyone was human again, but then they began to notice the differences.

Chris was still a beautiful woman, with two dicks and two pussies between his legs. He had lost his impressive musculature and his cocks were back to their normal sizes, leaving him looking like a completely normal woman apart from his crotch.

Bernadette, now back in her own body, had also kept her additional body parts. Her four small breasts sat perky on her chest and there were two pussies still dripping with the other players' cum between her legs.

Betty was completely human again, her personality back to normal as well. She also had two overflowing pussies, and her tits were enormous H-cups, although no longer lactating.

Shane was completely normal, leaving him to look around in shock at all the other players.

Austin had shrunk themself back down to normal size, but had otherwise kept all their changes. They sat grinning, as the other player stared at them in disbelief.

"What the fuck did you do?" screamed Chris.

"Well, I'm glad I was able to enjoy all of you, but it would be a shame to turn such lovely ladies back to normal." With that, Austin took off on his new wings and flew off through the hole in the roof.

*****

Luckily for Shane, the insurance inspectors ruled the damage to the house was probably caused by a meteorite, so he wasn't liable to pay for it. He had a slightly harder time explaining his housemate's sudden disappearance. He simply told the police that Austin had left the house one evening and hadn't returned. Which was the truth, technically.

Betty graciously let Shane stay in a spare room of her house until his own house was repaired. She thought it was only fair, given that the damage was her fault in the first place. She had been extremely apologetic after realizing how she had acted the whole game, but the others reassured her it wasn't her fault. She also had a bit of difficulty explaining her new figure. When anyone pried, she told them that she had gained a lot of weight and most of it had gone to her chest, then made it clear she did not wish to discuss the subject further.

Bernadette was able to hide her new endowments, given that they were just as small as her original pair. Chris didn't have that luxury, but he was able to convince the school he was sick and arranged to finish up his classes online. He also spent time learning how trans men make themselves look more masculine, so he could at least present himself as a man when he went out in public. Bernadette was incredibly supportive of him the whole way. She made it very clear from the start that she loved him no matter what body he was in. Their sex life even improved after the change, as he was now twice the man he was before where it counted, and Bernadette could never get enough of the sensation of his cocks filling her twin pussies. She was a little bit jealous that her boyfriend had bigger tits than she did, but comforted herself knowing that she had more total boob volume


	4. Chapter 4

Jackie made her way down the short trail to the lake by the university. It was tucked away in the local forest preserve, so not many students knew it was there, despite the pristine beach and cool clear water. It was the perfect place for a relaxing swim after the stress of midterms. As she stripped down to her bikini, though, she saw someone else in the water. She immediately felt herself moisten at the sight of the handsome, well-muscled man. But what was he doing way out there in the middle of the lake? And was that... a fish tail? No way, someone had to be playing a prank on her. But before she knew it she found herself wading out toward him, unhooking her bikini top and stepping out of the bottom.

Austin watched and grinned as the slender young woman started swimming toward them. Their cock hardened in anticipation. Yes, they were going to enjoy this new life


End file.
